


Parse

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hockey, Las Vegas Aces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Some sketches of everyone's favorite Las Vegas captain.





	Parse

**Author's Note:**

> Find these works on Tumblr!  
> [Top](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/157151104412/omgpieplease-heyyyyy-heres-the-rest-of-that-kent)  
> [Bottom](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/154183397767/so-i-felt-compelled-to-draw-kent-which-of)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr[ @omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
